Antenna units for electronic devices that serve as portable wireless communication tools are required to be compact and operate on multiple bands of frequencies.
PTL 1 discloses a wireless communication tool equipped with antenna components including a first antenna element and a second antenna element that resonate at different frequencies, for example.